


Send Dunes

by Areo_ian, Embarassedbutkinky, FridayNightWrites, GetasGirl_x, LadiSaiyan, Lady_Red, MahoganyDoodles, rogue_1102, Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, did i say smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/pseuds/GetasGirl_x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: What happens when Vegeta accidentally tells Bulma to "send dunes"? Why not find out as all these amazing writers get together to write this smutty and beautiful one shot?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Send Dunes

Vegeta wiped sweat from his brow, taking a long sip of water from his canteen. It had been a long day of training on Beerus's world, and they weren't close to done yet. Whis had given them a few minutes to rest, and then they were starting their duties back up. With only one day left before they headed back to Earth for a break, neither of the Saiyans wanted to waste any time.

Goku was still droning on about something, he wasn't really paying attention to what. Most of the time he just let Kakarot talk to himself, not even acknowledging him with a nod. He hoped he'd eventually get the hint and STOP talking, but so far that hadn't worked. His phone buzzed in his bag.

He pulled the well protected phone from his bag; Bulma had reinforced the case many times over, and miraculously it hadn't cracked yet. 

_ Busy? -B _

He hid his expression well; his continued contact with his wife was none of Kakarot's business. Bulma had boosted the signal to the point that they could communicate from anywhere in the universe, and they often did whenever he was alone.

_ We're resting for a short time.- V _

He waited a moment.

_ I wish you were coming back tonight. -B _

He skimmed the message over again, and grunted. She was always so impatient. But then again, so was he. 

_ Soon enough, woman. -V  _

After a short moment of debate, he quickly typed out a message before shoving his phone back in his bag without a second look. 

_ Send dunes. -V  _

If only he'd been back on Earth to see the look of sheer humor cross Bulma's face when that message arrived on her device. At first she chuckled, but then a devilish grin much akin to the grin the Grinch sported spread across her face. If she couldn't send him a capsule full of sand, you bet she'd send him nudes ON the dunes. 

Vegeta sat back on his small bed in their shared quarters as Goku droned on continuously about something Whis had mentioned earlier that day, and he tried his best to tune it out. All he wanted was a short nap before they got back to training. 

He eventually was able to drift off despite the incessant rambling, but awoke to a chorus of vibration in his bag. Vegeta lazily opened his eyes, assuming the woman intended to pester him more on when they'd be arriving back on the mud ball he'd come to call home, and was nowhere even close to prepared for what he was about to find on the screen. 

There, gracing the small piece of technology in his hand, was his beautiful wife, splayed out in all her glory on a sand dune, as naked as she was on the day she was born. His eyes flew open as wide as saucers, as he realized there was not just one, but a handful of photos that she'd sent over to him. 

'I'll be damned, woman.' He thought to himself. 'The desert?' 

He sent a message after ogling the photos. 

_ Woman...what in the world? I want you. But, why a desert? I'm sure you'll have sand in places you never knew existed. -V _

It was only a few moments before the reply came. He could almost hear her laughter. 

_ Oh Vegeta. You said "send dunes!" So that's exactly what I did, honey! -B  _

Of fucking course that's what she did. Should have known that she wouldn't cut him any slack while he was here training for  _ her _ safety… Still… he scrolled back up, tapping the first picture to zoom in. Fucking damn! Didn't matter where she took those pictures. Never mattered where she was..

_ Got that sand out of your cunt yet? -V _

He could almost hear her indignant huff. 

_ Don't play games with me, Vegeta, I know your hard in your pants, no matter that Son-kun is snoring next to you. -B _

Well fuck. Should have thought about that. That she knew him just as much as he knew her. He chanced a glance at the idiot. Fast asleep, of course. Even Beerus' alarms had a hard time with the fool. He propped himself up against his pillows. If that's how she wanted to play it, fine by him. He kicked down his blanket and shoved down his boxers.

_ Damn right I am. You better do something about that. -V _

Gripped himself tight. Tighter than she ever could and without even trying. He'd never thought he'd want a lighter touch. Missing the stroke of her soft small hand around his thick cock, he wanted to erupt right there at the vision in his mind. 

_ Quiet over there. Tell me. What are you doing Vegeta? -B _

_ Woman. You know! -V _

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his urges. He released his cock from his hands and thought about the last time they were together. The sound of her moans. The taste of her tender nipple on his tongue. Her wet essence on his fingers. 

“FUCK WOMAN!”

“Uhhh huh. You say something Geets?”

“FUCK OFF KAKAROT. Go back to sleep.”

He stroked his cock again, taking a moment to think about how wet she could be right now. How much his woman wanted him as much as he wanted her.  _ Click. _

_ You see this woman. You started this. Finish it. You can start by showing me how much you miss me. -V _

_ Mmmm I can. But you have to promise to do everything I say. Think you can handle that? -B _

_ Woman I do everything you say already! GET ON WITH IT! -V _

_ Fine. I’ll start by showing you. -B _

The seconds after her last response became minutes, and Vegeta began to stoke himself impatiently awaiting her reply. Occasionally, he would glance over at the moron to see if he was still asleep but, luckily, he was rewarded with snores and mumbles about horse meat.

Finally, the phone vibrated. Instead of bold color photos, a video file was attached. He tapped the image and suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of his woman’s moans. In her hand was a molded plastic phallus, that she had once joked was modeled after his, and she was thrusting its veiny thickness in and out of her glistening pussy. As he quickly covered the mic to mute the erotic sounds, he could not help but quicken his own movements to match her own.

His eyes were glued to the small screen, uncaring if Kakarot was awake or not at this point, and his balls tightened at the feel of an upcoming release. Suddenly, the video file ended. Frustrated beyond comprehension, he haphazardly typed a message on the screen and hit send.

_ U FYKING TEASR. - V _

😉  _ \- B _

_ Guess you should have came back tonight, huh? - B _

He growled in frustration, resisting the urge to crush the phone in his fist. She thought that she was going to tease him, rile him up, and then at the very last second tear it away? Not if he had anything to say about it.

Storming out of their shared room, he focused on the remaining ki signatures, heading for the second most powerful. Within minutes, he had found his target. 

“Ah! Vegeta!” Whis called, before raising an eyebrow at his tense body language, “What’s got you all hot and bothered, huh?” he added with a wink as his eyes wandered down Vegeta’s body. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth, refusing to acknowledge the angel’s vulgar accusations. “I need to go back to Earth. Tonight,” he bit out. 

Whis checked his nails, sighing wistfully. “I thought we had a whole day left together. Oh, and of course—I’m sure Bulma’s asleep, and I would  _ hate _ to wake her. She might not forgive me before our next lunch date!”

_ Do _ not _ let that overgrown twig outsmart you.  _ Vegeta fumed internally. “I assure you, Bulma isn’t asleep.”

Whis blinked at him, “Oh? And how would you know that?”

“She contacted me…. For an emergency…” Vegeta finished lamely.

“What kind of emergency?” Whis asked with narrowed eyes.

“Just… an emergency! I need to go!” Vegeta snapped.

“Hmmm…. Very well, but under one condition…” Whis purred.

“Name it,” Vegeta spat.

“On our next lunch date, you have to come with us…. To a cake buffet.” Whis grinned like a Chesire cat, knowing full well that Vegeta hated such frilly outings.

Vegeta bit his cheek before answering, “Fine!”

Whis hummed as he put his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, “Then let’s be off, shall we?”

Vegeta said nothing more as they teleported back to earth, and as soon as Vegeta touched ground, he didn’t spare Whis a goodbye as he zoned in on his woman’s ki. 

He masked his own energy to not startle his children as he made his way to his bedroom, and just as he reached the door, he threw it open, pausing as he took in the stunning sight before him. Bulma’s back was arched from the bed as she continued to thrust the dildo into her tight, wet sex, moaning unashamedly as he feet rubbed against the sheets restlessly.

“Vegeta…” she moaned quietly, unaware that he was merely a few feet away. Vegeta smirked evilly as quickly removed his clothing in the shadows before approaching his wife, stalking her like predator. He continued to enjoy the sight of her pumping herself with her toy as she pinched her nipple, her mouth open as she panted in need.

He watched her legs clamp shut at the pleasure, her muscles contracting in her search for just that little bit more to finally grant her relief. Wouldn't get it that easily. One of her hands reached for her clit in a desperate attempt. He'd seen her like this. Heard those feeble whines from her, but when her toes curled he was right there, ripping the cheap copy of his cock from her cunt and stilled her flicking hand. He ignored the shrill shriek of surprise and the almost petulant scream at her denied release. She should have known better than that!

"Thought you could just cum like that, after teasing me like that?" He asked her.

"I had hoped you'd stop me," she confessed and he couldn't help the smirk on his lips. Of course she had. There'd been a time he'd been worried about her knowing him that well, playing him like that. Didn't matter now though, because he'd get his revenge. 

"You wanted me to do as you say, and I was even agreeing, but that wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"No" she answered.

He huffed, letting go of her hand, tracing one finger along her drenched lips. 

"Fucking glutton is what you are," he murmured, sending one spark of ki right where she wanted it.

She yelped, hands immediately fisting in his hair. He wouldn't make it that easy for her. He'd make her fucking beg for it. If she thought she was pent up now … she was in for a long night.

"Come on," she begged. "I know you want it as much as I do. It's been weeks. Just--" she was cut off, gasping audibly as his tongue darted out and traced a slow trail up her wet slit.

"I am in better control of my body," he said. "You're a slave to yours."

She snorted. "Like you haven't been thinking about me every night since you've been gone."

"Perhaps," he admitted, "but I'm not the one who is going to be begging for release on my knees tonight."

She snorted. "No way, I'm not--"

She yelled as he bit the inside of her thigh gently, pushing two fingers inside of her in one motion. It wasn't enough to get her there, not after the rough way she'd been pushing herself to orgasm just before he got there, but it was enough to make her eyes close and her voice fail her.

Vegeta sat back, leaving her wanting and looking very annoyed. He stood, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing while he stared her down. "You remember the position you were taking in the third picture you sent me from that fucking desert?"

She smirked, nodding and slipping to the floor in front of him and grasping his throbbing base in her hand. She slid her tongue up the underside of his shaft and heard him suck in a breath. "This one?"

He chuckled darkly. 

“Just like that.” He stepped back just enough to slip from her grasp. She raised an eyebrow and followed. She watched him as he smirked down at her and she once again grasped his base, tightening her mouth around the shaft and flicking her tongue on the tip. Moaning in approval he gently pumped himself in and out her lips. She was sucking the precum out his tip when he pulled out her mouth taking another step back. 

“Vegeta.”

“Did I say speak? Just come.” He took a small step back. 

She crawled over to him with sensual, slow movements. 

“That’s a good girl. Follow.”

She growled at his arrogance, but met his tip with her lips. Licking and sucking wildly she kept him in place. Taking him deep down her throat, she sucked down all their wetness. Bringing her knees to his toes to sit comfortably she wrapped her hand at his shaft and cupped his balls with his hand. Hearing a loud groan vibrating from his chest and a shake from his leg she thanked Kami relief was soon in store for them both. She was in a zone when his throbbing cock was pulled from her mouth. Opening her eyes she saw him slowly kneeling down to meet her eyes.

Gently rubbing her cheek he smirked.

“No. Not yet.”

A sadistic chuckle escaped his lips as he hauled her up and placed her up on the bed again. He looked at her prone form in intense consideration, though the smirk never left his face, and he walked over the bedside table to obtain the lube she had used earlier in the night. 

“Turn over, and look ahead” he ordered, his tone dark and husky.

Immediately she obeyed, shivering in anticipation. She stared, resolutely, at the wall. She heard the squelch of the liquid and tensed when she felt its cool wetness on her ass. Slowly, torturously, trailed his fingers up and down the crack of her ass to her already dripping pussy. She thought about turning her head, however, when her eyes threatened to glance over her shoulder, she was rewarded with a loud smack on the firm globe of her ass.

“Bad girl.” He whispered in a voice that was tinged with danger and sex.

FInally, she felt him gently breach her puckered hole. She sucked in a breath, because there was nothing like trying to adjust to the size of a Saiyan taking her in the ass. 

He began a slow rhythm at first, and placed his hands just above her hips, firmly holding her as he rocked his own hips, thrusting inward. She shuddered as waves of pleasure started flooding through her body, starting small, but increasing in size. 

Vegeta grunted and picked up his pace with a roll of his pelvis, digging his cock deeper into her hole, and she let out a small half moan half yelp in surprise. Her small hands fisted into the bed sheets, and she bit her lip as he continued his ministrations. 

"Do you like this, woman? Just like this?" He lifted a hand and smacked her round ass once more, cupping it and giving it a firm squeeze as he thrust inward. 

She could only moan out a partial response. "Yes...yes, oh...mmmm." 

Vegeta chuckled again and he felt a wave of pleasure hit him as he buried his cock into his woman. He'd missed this feeling, and after her torturous photography session and sequential video earlier, a little fun was just what he needed. 

But he knew that sadistic side of him that craves for her utter destruction, he knew the right thing would be to let them both release the weeks of pent up frustration but the beast in him couldn’t let him. He had to make her suffer, suffer for going weeks without her body, suffer for denying him one last fuck before he left to train. So he caved to the beast that was asking for vengeance.

So he stops his hard thrust and removed himself completely.

“Vegeta, what are yo-"

“Quiet! You think your release would come easy? You think I wouldn’t make you pay? Have you forgotten who your body belongs to?” He started slow torturous circles around her clit.

“Your body has always belonged to me and I’ll choose when to grant you permission to cum. You don’t run anything but your company and it would be time for you to remember that.” With each circle his tip started to penetrate her again, only to deny her when she started to tighten up. He was the master of torture and tonight he was making sure to remind her of his pleasurable cruelty.

After a few more times of teasing her with his tip, he completely pulled out of her, grabbing ahold of her hips, spinning her over. He hooked his hands under her knees, drawing her closer to him. He brought his hand back to her increasingly wet folds, sinking two fingers into her, feeling her heated core. With his thumb, he slowly swirled it over her swollen bud, eliciting erotic moans from her. As her core began to tremble around his fingers, he ceased again, only to see the fire in her eyes. Before she could scream at him, he firmly grabbed ahold of his pulsing cock and sunk it back into her, burying himself to the hilt. 

He began to pick up his speed, racing to their release. He felt she had been tortured enough, so he continued to roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger. 

“V-V-Vegettaaaaa pleaseee.” 

With her moans increasing in both volume and frequency, his vision began to blur. Just as he felt both of their climax in sight, the air suddenly shifted in their bedroom. Swiftly, he pulled out of her and grabbed the nearest blanket to cover their activities.

Out of thin air, Whis appeared off to the side of their bed. “Vegeta, I just wanted to check…..” He stuttered, taking in the sight of them.

“Oh! Well I guess this is what you meant when you said you had an emergency.” Whis turned to Bulma, “and I guess I owe you that mineral from that planet we were talking about. You did say that when it comes down to it, you’ll come first and looking at the state of you, I can see that was true. I’ll let you two finish and Vegeta, don’t forget about our date to the bakery!” Whis winked, actually winked at him, a sure sign he had been spending too much time with the woman and left. Speaking of the woman.

Vegeta turned to her. “This was a bet between you two?” Before Bulma can respond he had her pinned under him. “You play a dangerous game woman, I was feeling generous and was going to allow you to cum now.” Vegeta reached into the drawer and retrieved the ki suppressing handcuffs. “I’m going to show you exactly what happens when you use the Prince of all Saiyans as a pawn.”

And he did, he tortured her to the brink of insanity, until he finally allowed them both reach the climax they’d been needing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave us comment!


End file.
